Gateway Idols
About Gateway Idols A Gateway Idol it is a stone statue constructed on a power nexus between the mortal world and the Twilight World. They are found in shrines, chapels, cathedrals, and other sacred places. They represent part of the fundamental fabric of the universe. As a creature of both the mortal and twilight worlds, Scarlett can use the Gateway Idols to cross into the mysterious twilight world, where she may meet either her father, Death, or her departed lover, Benedict. These meetings often bring new powers for Scarlett to use in her struggle. These idols have typically been vandalized or fallen into disrepair. Scarlett will often need to collect pieces that have broken off to reassemble the statue before she can use the gateway. She can use each gateway only once. Locations Gateway idols may be found in several locations along Scarlett's journey: * A sacred chamber found in the San Pasquale Copper Mine. Scarlett will probably arrive here as part of The Moonblade Resurrection quest. There's only one broken fragment, lying nearby, to collect before she can use this first Gateway. On the Twilight side, she'll be reunited with Benedict again. He'll give her the power of The Passage, which will immediately be useful to find the Moonstone she is searching for. * An Old Temple in Venice's Outer City, where Scarlett will observe Nox attempting some sort of incantation. The fragments will be lying in the same room. On the Twilight side, she'll be reunited with Benedict again. He'll give her the power of the Eye of the Lost, enabling her to see dead people, which will immediately be useful to enlist Don and Nesto to help her unlock the door and let her out of the room. * The Old Cathedral in Venice's Inner City. Scarlett will arrive here as part of the On Holy Mission quest, if she didn't previously discover it pursuing other quests in the Inner City Catacombs. All three fragments are in the ruins of the Cathedral: two are downstairs, one upstairs. On the Twilight side, Benedict will give Scarlett the Unworldly Clutch mental skill, enabling her to get the ghosts of the dead to give her their worldly possessions. * The Chapel in Venice's Arsenal District. Scarlett will arrive here as part of the Of Cursed Chapels quest, and find all three fragments inside the chapel. On the Twilight side, Benedict will give Scarlett The Whisper mental skill, enabling her to speak with the ghosts of the dead. * A Sacred Cave in the Juma Tribal Lands in Africa. Each fragment is in a different one of the Juma's sacred caves, so collecting them will take some leg work. The idol itself is in the cave in the Northern Basin. In the Twilight World, Benedict will appear again, praise the Tree of Life, and give Scarlett the power to Abolish Curse. * The Gardens of the Royal Palace in Venice. Missing fragments must be obtained from Liora. On the Twilight side, Scarlett will learn to summon the dead. There's one more Gateway Idol hidden away inside the Net of the Mask guildhall. (Well, they are all hidden, but this is more hidden than others. On the other hand, it's still in one piece; there are no fragments to recover.) Scarlett will need to be a member of the Net of the Mask guild and solve solve the riddle of Victor's Secret in order to reach it. On the Twilight side, Benedict will be waiting, as usual. Instead of a new power, he will give her a magical ring (Ring of Ghosts, which accelerates recovery of mental energy.) Category:Artefact Category:Artifact